Episode 3682 (9th March 2004)
Plot Still avoiding Robert, Katie makes her excuses when he offers her and Donna a lift to Hotten. When he turns up later with beers and Donna in tow Katie is not impressed. Robert has had good news from the bank and is in the mood to celebrate. Donna is also ecstatic as she tells Katie that Robert wants to go out with her again. To celebrate their good news, Andy agrees to let Robert and Donna spend the night in the spare room. Katie puts her foot down and says no way. Andy is at a loss to understand why Katie is so opposed to Robert and Donna using the spare room. Terry is upset to learn Dawn will be leaving T.J. with Viv while she is at work. As soon as she is gone he rushes round to the shop and takes T.J. home. Later Viv has to come to his rescue when it all gets too much. Viv lends Terry a hand and helps him to prepare a meal for Dawn. Dawn returns home late after having a drink with Scott. She is mortified to see that Terry has gone to so much effort after she told Scott that she wasn’t sure whether she wanted to save her marriage and gave him a drunken kiss. Chas is certainly making her presence felt at the café as she flirts outrageously with Carl. She is convinced that she has what it takes to pull in the punters but Emily remains to be convinced. When Louise arrives to join Carl she asks him if he enjoyed her bacon roll and wonders whether there's anything else that she can do for him? Louise looks daggers at her and tells her she's just lost her appetite. Chas later received a call from Aaron to say thanks for his birthday present, but she is upset when he tells her to back off when she asks him whether he wants to spend a weekend together. Cast Regular cast *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *TJ Woods - Connor Lee (uncredited) *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Sydney Woolfe - Nathan Gladwell *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Carl King - Tom Lister *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Siobhan Marsden - Abigail Fisher Guest cast None Locations *Connelton View - Living room/kitchen and front garden *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *Café Hope - Café *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Main Street *Home Farm - Office, grounds and living room *The Antique Barn - Shop floor *The Woolpack - Beer garden and public bar *Butlers Farm - Living room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,883,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes